Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6
For other uses, see Wiggle and Learn. "Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6" is a DVD episode collection of The Wiggles' 6th TV series. Unlike The Pick of TV Series 4 and 5 DVDs, this uses the 11 minute versions of the episodes, and as a result contains 18 episodes instead of 9. It is the only TV Series DVD in Australia to feature Sam as the yellow Wiggle, and is the final for Murray and Jeff. Description Wiggle and Learn features over 70 songs from the world's most successful pre-school group, The Wiggles. As professional early childhood educators, The Wiggles know that children learn best through play! Wiggle and Learn features songs that engage children and encourage fine and gross motor skills development. Nursery rhymes are used as tools for noticing sound patterns, developing vocabulary, learning story sequences and strengthening listening memory. Join The Wiggles and all your favourite Wiggly friends, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword, as they present a host of educational opportunities in a fun, interactive environment that will extend children's knowledge and understanding. Wiggle and Learn with the fab four of fun, Sam, Murray, Jeff and Anthony - The Wiggles! Contents Episodes/Songs # We Feel Like Dancing ##You Make Me Feel Like Dancing ##A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe ##D Is For Dorothy # The Shimmie Shake ##Old Dan Tucker ##The Shimmie Shake! ##Pop Goes The Weasel (Sam) # Let's Get the Rhythm ##Dr Knickerbocker ##Day-O (aka The Banana Boat Song) # Over in the Meadow ##The Grand Old Duke Of York ##Over In The Meadow # I Spy ##The Fairy Dance ##I Spy # Who Am I? ##Getting Strong! ##The Turkey In The Straw ##Two Fine Gentlemen # Murray Had a Turtle ##Murray Had A Turtle ##Get Ready To Wiggle (in segment) ##English Country Garden ##Pussycat, Pussycat # La Bamba ##I Drive The Big Red Car ##A Frog Went A Walking ##La Bamba ##Miss Polly Had A Dolly # Oranges and Lemons ##Swedish Rhapsody ##Mary Had A Little Lamb ##Oranges And Lemons # Hey Diddle Diddle ##Hey Diddle Diddle ##The Mooche # This Way and That ##Did You Ever See A Lassie? ##Smell Your Way Through The Day ##Skip To My Lou # This Old Man ##This Old Man # Her Eyes Shone Like Diamonds ##Black Velvet Band # London Bridge ##One Finger, One Thumb ##London Bridge ##One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes # There Was a Princess ##There Was A Princess ##Frère Jacques # Fun at Wigglehouse ##Oranges And Lemons ##Move Your Arms Like Henry (in segment) # Wiggletastic ##Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Three Little Kittens ##Three Little Kittens Special Feature *Photo Gallery Gallery WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-FullCover.jpg|Full cover WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-Disc.jpg|Disc WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-FullBooklet.jpg|Booklet File:WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6songcredits1.png|The song credits File:WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6songcredits2.png WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-BookletPage3.jpg DVD Menu Gallery IMG_4584.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4585.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) File:WiggleandLearn-DVDMenu.png|'Main menu' (Background music: A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe) WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-PrototypeDVDMenu.jpg|Prototype main menu WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-DVDMenu2.jpg|'Episode selection menu' page 1 (Background music: This Old Man) WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-DVDMenu3.jpg|Page 2 (Background music: Getting Strong!) WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-DVDMenu4.jpg|Page 3 (Background music: Over In The Meadow) WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-DVDMenu5.jpg|'Song selection menu' page 1 (Background music: This Old Man) WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-DVDMenu6.jpg|Page 2 (Background music: Murray Had A Turtle) WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-DVDMenu7.jpg|Page 3 (background music: A Frog Went A Walking) WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-DVDMenu8.jpg|Page 4 (background music: D Is For Dorothy) WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-DVDMenu9.jpg|Page 5 (background music: Did You Ever See A Lassie?) WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-DVDMenu10.jpg|'Special Features menu' (background music: Dr Knickerbocker) WiggleandLearnThePickofTVSeries6-DVDMenu11.jpg|'Subtitles menu' (background music: Pop Goes The Weasel (Murray)) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) Trivia *The booklet credits list all songs, including background music such as Jack And Jill, which plays when Anthony introduces the Musical Landscape segments. *The 11 minute version episodes was used rather than the 22 minute version episodes. Goofs *The booklet credits mistake either Hey There Partner or Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba for Guess What? (and skips the other), and Hula, Hula, Hula Nothing Could Be Cooler! for Let's Go To The Great Western Cafe'. * John Field and Dominic Lindsay's names are listed in the booklet credits of Wiggle and Learn and Goodbye From The Wiggles, The Wiggles' names for Blow Me Down are replaced with Greg Truman's and Anthony's name appears in Get Ready To Wiggle. See also *Wiggle and Learn - TV Series 6, Volumes 1-6 (6 volume collection set of the complete TV Series, released in Hong Kong) Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles Series Collection Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 6 Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2011 DVDs Category:Episode Videos Category:Series 6 Videos Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Videos that have Goofs